in which China shares a rather interesting secret
by fallenshadow42
Summary: China has a secret, and he's coming out in a rather stange way. (Better than it sounds, i just fail at summaries) no pairings (thus far) maybe one-shot? review! human&country names used! rated for language? just to be safe wasn't sure which genres so here you go.


**Hey guys! i wrote this on a whim from a picture i saw like two hours ago, yeah i know, i type slow. 2,000 words took me two hours. And it's probably crap XD ugg my back hurts now and it's late at night uuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg i have soooo much homework i shoulda been working on instead!**

**oh well here you go.**

**sorry for my spelling errors.**

**this is my longest chapter ever i think, hopefully this is the start of something :D**

**you will review da? **

China paced back and forth just outside the meeting room for the world conference. Running a hand through his bangs he groaned in frustration.

_I should do this! I can't keep hiding it forever anyways_ he stopped across the hall from the door and glared at it. _Alright, I'll just ask her for help. _

He gently pushed the door open and quickly scanned the room for his little sister.

There she was! By the back of the table talking to Hungry; she was facing away from him.

"I need to talk to you," he said walking up to the pair, "it's an emergency."

"Is something wrong?" Taiwan asked quietly looking up at him.

"Yes, well no, not exactly…. Just come with me!" He grabbed her arm pulling her behind him.

He closed the storage room door behind him quickly, turning to his little sister.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked wondering why they were in a closet.

"I-I, well…. I…" he looked down, realizing this was the moment. He couldn't go back after this. He gulped. "I-I think it would be easier to j-just s-show you."

Taiwan looked at him skeptically, trying to come up for a rational reason for why her brother was acting so extremely out of character. "Am I going to like this?" she asked to fill the awkward silence, keeping her face clear and her voice even.

"Turn around." China stated, trying to convince himself that this is what he wanted to do.

_It is. In this world I shouldn't have to hide it any longer, everyone will just have to deal with the truth. _He thought, trying not to think about the way people would undoubtedly gossip. What he would say to his bosses. He gulped.

"Okay." Taiwan turned around trying to guess what it was China was doing.

"Don't look." He said, his voice back to its normal tone, not nervous sounding like it had been before.

Taiwan waited patiently until she heard a rustling sound. Kind of like—"what are you –"

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." China reassured her, "okay turn around now."

She turned slowly, unsure of what she might see, and gasped. "W-wait, you're a... a…." She looked up to his (her?) eyes questioning. China just nodded.

"Yes."

The two stood there for a moment, one at a loss for words for the new truth revealed to her, the other trying desperately to think of something to say, something that could explain why. Or even how but nothing came.

She stood there thinking about her past and the reasons and the hows. She didn't really know herself other than this was how it had always been. She would have kept up with the act had she not felt more and more like she was betraying herself as of late.

Finally she said the only thing she could muster, having been kept hidden in the dark for so long: "Sorry." She felt the need to apologize, to do _something_. After all it was all her fault; the lies and the shocking way she came out about it.

"What? Don't say you're sorry, there's nothing to apologize for." Her little sister looked up at her, their brown and hazel eyes met for what seemed eternity.

Suddenly China felt arms wrapping around her, her sister hugged her tightly.

To say she was taken aback by the action would be under statement. She had expected a lot of reactions but not this, she thought…. Well what she had thought didn't matter anymore. China hugged her sister back smiling genuinely. "Thank you, thank you _so_ much."

"But b-sister, what are you planning on doing? Why did you tell me?" Taiwan asked looking up, eyes questioning.

"I don't know what I'll tell them." China said, her shoulders slumping. "I just don't want to hide it any longer~aru."

Taiwan looked thoughtful for a second before running out of the room. "Wait here!" She called over her shoulder.

Confused, China sat down and some cleaning buckets and waited and thought.

"Elizabeta! Elizabeta!" Lin ran down the hall toward the meeting room, thankfully it wouldn't start for another hour so there wasn't too many countries in the room.

Her friend looked up quickly, "Lin what's wrong?" She asked looking worried," Did something happen."

"Yes. But it's. Not. That." Lin stopped to catch her breath for a few moments, long enough for everyone's attentions to go back to their own conversations. "We need our help." She said grabbing Elizabeta's hand. "Please help?"

"Of course, but with what?" Elizabeta followed lin back down the hallway. "Is something wrong with your brother?" She asked rembering when he ran up to them before.

Lin could only nod as she opened the storage room door and stepped inside. "You've had firsthand experience with this, please help."

"Wait with Wha–, oh." Her eyes widened slightly for a second. "Of course I will."

Yao stood up, "you've had experience with this? How?"

Elizabeta looked at her, "I've done it."

"Oh…"Yao looked down at her feet. She felt so out of character today. Maybe it was because of what she was doing. It made sense, sort of, to act differently now. But at the same time… "so what do I do now?" She asked.

Elizabeta shrugged, "it depends. Why?"

"What?"

"Why have you been hiding it? Why are you telling us?" Elizabeta looked straight at her. "I can't just tell you what to do; you have to do what you want."

Yao looked down again, thinking a bit before speaking, her voice shaky; "People thought I was a boy when I was little, and I saw how women were treated in comparison. They wouldn't have let me fight in wars or have say in politics, but now…. Now it's different. I feel like I'm lying to myself. I don't have a reason to hide anymore so I should come out." She looked up, her voice confident," I don't want to hide anymore, I want to come out."

Elizabeta nodded, "Good."

"You said that you have done this, what did you do Aru?"She asked her confidence completely regained.

"I just started dressing like a girl, it was around the time I started to develop so it just sorta worked itself out."

"Do you think I could do that? If I took away the bindings and just wore women's clothes to the meeting? I'm not _that _flat cheasted."

Elizabeta thought for a moment before nodding, "it could work, but don't you think people might think you got a surgery or something?"

"Then I'll explain," Yao replied, "though it may be a shock when I go up to present, I'm toward the beginning."

"I have an answer for that" Elizabeta smiled playfully. Lin paled as she realized what the older woman meant

"Oh no. not him."

"Yes him, he could be a plant to, so you Elizabeta pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. "Hello, yeah it's me…. Okay…. Hey listen, I need you to come to the meeting… I don't care what your brother says I have a job for you…. Thanks!—he's coming. Now for job number two. Clothes." Elizabeta grabbed Yao and lin by the hands, "now it's time for fun!"

It didn't take long to find a clothing store in the middle of a busy city, and with Elizabeta's skills they quickly pulled together an outfit.

Yao looked at herself in the mirror one more time, "are you guys sure this top isn't too tight?" She asked turning. If there was any doubt of her bust before it was clearly eradicated now. But it did fit well, and the neckline wasn't too low or high for comfort. The fabric was a deep blue, not too flashy and the dress pants where simple, just plain black. And black shoes to match.

"You look greet Yao," her sister ensured her. "We just have to get you a bit of makeup."

Yao looked absolutely mortified. Lin and Elizabeta giggled uncontrollably at her.

"Okay we'll just use some of mine. We're running short on time" Elizabeta said looking at her watch.

They bought the clothes and left the store, quickly rushing back to the meeting hall.

"I don't know if I can do this." Yao looked at the doors like they were her doom. Elizabeta looked at her sympathetically

"You can't give up now, it's not that scary trust me." She held on to Yao's hand squeezing tightly.

Yao thought of all the times she wanted to do this and chickened out. How badly she had felt afterwards. This was it. She could do this, she needed to do this. She pushed the door open with her free hand and walked in.

She expected the room to burst out with questions, for everyone to be staring at her but they didn't. It didn't. A few people looked over but then they went back to their conversations.

"Everyone take your seat! The meeting is starting!" Ludwig's voice rand through the room. The nations all moved hurriedly to their seats; Elizabeta gave one last squeeze of her hand and left her there with lin.

"Come on, "She said taking Yao's hand back, "Let's sit down." The two walked over towards the other Asian nations, kiku looked at her bewildered.

"C-china?" he asked, forgetting to be polite in his shock.

"What Aru." Yao demanded in a way that surprised herself. _Wow, I didn't expect to reply in _that_ manner._

"N-nothing. Never mind." Kiku looked away, confusion in his eyes.

Yao sat through the first few speakers not really paying that much attention. She jumped when her name was called, suddenly she didn't feel so sure about this. What if the other countries thought she was faking? Or no longer cared about her opinions because she was a woman?

"You'll be fine, just go up," kiku whispered in her ear. _KIKU! Why is he saying this_ Lin smiled at her as she stood.

_It's too late; I might as well get this finished now._

Yao walked up to the front of the room; she could feel the confused stares following her as she moved. When she finally got there she set down her briefcase and opened it, taking out the papers she needed. She looked to Ludwig to begin.

Ludwig opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh, Yao? What's up?" A familiar voice beat him to it. Gilbert stood in the back with his usual smirk. Gilbird fluttered around his head. "Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, be a guy?" He suggested.

Everyone turned to her; she could feel the blush on her face and quickly looked down. Elizabeta caught her eyes though and motioned for her to go on.

So she did. Yao explained everything that happened and why she was hiding. "I felt I was betraying myself so I came out, this was the best way I could think of." She finished looking over to Lin who was smiling her encougement.

The room was silent for a moment until Ludwig spoke up, asking her to move on with her presentation so she did, then she\ sat in her chair patiently until the meeting was over and she was bombarded with questions, mostly from other female nations wanting to say how hard strong she must have had to be and how brave she was coming out like that. Elizabeta stood with Gilbert in the back giving her a knowing smile as everyone came up to speak with her.

It felt so good to have this of her chest, like she was finally free.

"Thank you guys for the help, I probably never would have done it without you guys," She smiled ear-to-ear and hugged Lin and Elizabeta.

"Let's go get lunch." And the three Walked out, arm-in-arm smiling like fools.

**yeah, so i'm not sure weather or not this'll be a oneshot. thats why the ending sucks, i was trying to leave it open while closing it. if I decide on a one'shot i might change it. I probably will anyways but sorry for the badness of it I was (and still am) rushing to finish. **

**It's late and i got two hours of sleep yesterday. -_-**

**and for china's oocness- i would be pretty ooc too if that were me**

**and japan- well japan is a weird place (in a good way!) i had to write a paper on it once.**

**anyway please reveiw!**

**(if you don't germany won't let italy have pasta for a week! :O **


End file.
